If I were you
by Opel Vectra
Summary: a Wreck-It Ralph fanfic where Ralph is turned into Vanellope thanks to a glitch...
1. Chapter 1

Many days after defeating Turbo,

Vanellope became princess again…

Ralph returned in his own game playing the bad guy but this time…

He had friends like Fix-It Felix Jr , Vanellope and even Gene…

Meanwhile in the real world, Players could play the Fix-It Felix Jr game…

Yeah, but some kids were pretty addicted to this game…

So addicted that they almost broke the video arcade machine…

When some of those brats lose so many lives in the game on hard mode,

They kicked the machine, causing Mr Litwak to throw them out…

One day:

One kid kicked the machine, causing the Fix-It Felix Jr game to be out of service…

Not because of Ralph this time…

But our hero was glitching…

Ralph's POV:

"What's happening?

I feel funny…

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOARGH!"

Gene

"Okay, everyone is here?

Where's Ralph?"

Ralph

"Here guys!

I didn't go turbo this time…

What?"

Ralph saw Vanellope's reflect into the mirror…

He has been turned into Vanellope…

Ralph

"(gasps)"

(Off-screen girl scream)

Fix-It Felix Jr

"What are you doing here?

You should be in your game,

And where's Ralph?"

Ralph

"It's me guys! I'm Ralph!"

Gene

"Yes, and I'm Captain Falcon…"


	2. Chapter 2

Many minutes later,

The Nicelanders finally understood that the sugar rush girl in their game was actually Ralph…

He was the only person who knows that Gene has a crush on Lara Croft…

Gene

"Gentlemen, we are out of order…"

Ralph

"Just because I'm a girl?

What will I do now with this body?"

Fix It Felix Jr

"Ralph, you can be…your niece! Erm…Wreckina?"

Gene

"Players want Wreck-It Ralph, not the girl from Sugar Rush…"

Mary

"Don't worry everyone! I've got the solution!"

Ralph went with Mary to take care of her bratty 3 years old nephew Johnny as Jack the Wrecker looks on…

Jack the Wrecker was a scrapped video game character who was supposed to be the villain of the Fix It Felix Jr video game and who was jealous of Wreck It Ralph…


	3. Chapter 3

At Mary's,

Ralph (turned into Vanellope) was keeping an eye on Johnny…

Johnny

"Allright,

I will be the Prince Charming,

And you will be the Princess,

How about that?"

Ralph

"No,

I'm not going to be the princess because I'm not a girl,

I'm Wreck It Ralph and I've been turned into a girl thanks to a glitch!"

Johnny

(Begins to cry loudly)

Ralph

"Allright Allright Allright don't cry,

I'll be the princess!

Look, I'm putting on a dress! See?"

Johnny

"Good,

Now, Princess, you will be the sleeping beauty

And I, Prince Charming, will kiss you!"

Ralph

"WHAT?

In your dreams"

Johnny

"Aunt Mary!

The girl doesn't want to play with m…

AAAAARGH!"

Johnny went to tell Mary about Ralph

Only to find her binded by…

Ralph

"Jack the Wrecker!"

Jack

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little party kids,

But I have a score to settle…

Where is Wreck It Ralph?"

Ralph

"I am Wreck It Ralph!"

Jack

"Yes, and I'm captain Falcon…

Look here kid, you better tell me where Ralph is or your game is history!

I must find him so I can be the bad guy of the game for good…"

Ralph

"But I am Wreck It Ralph!

I've been turned into my best friend from Sugar Rush thanks to a glitch!"

Jack

"Allright pipsqueak, you asked for it!

Prepare to meet your…"

Jack was about to seize Ralph but our hero spread Jack with a Whipped Cream spray…

Jack

"Argh! My eyes! I can't see!"

Ralph then freed Mary before being chased by Jack…


	4. Final Chapter

Sugar Rush

Jack

"Game Over Kid!

You girl are gonna pay for that!"

Ralph's POV:

"How can I explain him that I AM NOT A KID?

And that I'm not a girl either…

Anyway, all I have to do is to warn Vanellope that there's a crazy maniac who wants to kill her because I'm a girl and…

Oh, she's right behind me isn't she?"

Vanellope

"What the…

Another me?

They're plugging another Sugar Rush at the arcade?

Wopee!..."

Ralph

"Vanellope, it's me, Ralph,

I've been turned into a copy of you because one of the kids wrecked my game!"

Vanellope

"Sweet mother of monkey milk! You did?

Me too! I remembered being transformed into that fat dinosaur from Super Mario Bros back in the day before I met you…Taffyta could have seen her face…I remember like it was yesterday…"

Taffyta

"It WAS yesterday"

Vanellope

"Oh okay…

Anyway sorry for what happened about Bowser…"

Taffyta

"That's ok…

That's o…

Hey!"

Jack (holding Taffyta hostage)

"So you're twin sisters are you?

Well then… you're gonna tell me where Wreck It Ralph is or your pitiful racing game is history!"

Meanwhile,

The same kids that made Fix It Felix Jr Game glitch were playing Sugar Rush,

At the end of their duel, one of the kids lost the race and kicked the Sugar Rush video arcade machine and…

Ralph

"What was that?

Wow! I'm me again!

Hey Vanellope! I…

(Gasps)"

Vanellope

"I think it's the kids playing Sugar Rush…

They kicked the machine like yesterday and...

What?"

(Ralph & Taffyta: Jaw drop)

Ralph becomes him again while Vanellope gets turned into a gorgeous teenager version of herself…

Jack

"Sooo we meet at least Wreck It Ralph…

You stole my bad guy role for the last time!

What are you looking at?

(Sees his reflect into the mirror)

Oh no! It can't be!"

Thanks to the glitch, Jack the Wrecker was now turned into a poodle and adopted by Taffyta…

Some hours later, after finishing the day,

Ralph and teen Vanellope had a date at Cooking Mama's restaurant at Game Central Station…

Vanellope

"What a day Ralph…"

Ralph

"Yeah, that's not easy being a girl…"

Vanellope

"Yeah, my legs are too big now,

And I'm too big to get into my kart now…

But the main thing is that I've got a prince charming now…"

Ralph

"What prince charming? Rancis?"

Vanellope

"Rancis?

Prince Charming?

That's a good one!

(Kisses Ralph)

You've read those books that those cartoonists made about me having a romance with Rancis, didn't you?"

Ralph

"Well…yes, and I thought…"

Vanellope

"Well…I always had a thing for tall and muscular guys…

And you'll always be my hero!"

Ralph

"Thanks…"

Vanellope

"I love you Ralph…"

Ralph

"I love you too Vanellope…"

Vanellope

"Hey, is that the girl from Hero's Duty?…"

Ralph

"Yes that's Calhoun…"

Ralph and Vanellope came across "Sergeant Calhoun"…

Ralph

"Good Evening Miss! How's Felix?"

Felix

"It's me Ralph, Felix!

Mr Litwak's dog pee on the video arcade machine, our game had a glitch and I turned into my wife!"

Ralph

"Here we go again…"

THE END


End file.
